Sinful
by StBridget
Summary: Danny Williams is sin personified.


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **A/N: This came to me while listening to The Seven Deadly Virtues from Camelot. This is totally the opposite, but what can I say? My muse is weird.**

Danny Williams was sin personified. There was no other way to put it. The man was temptation on legs—compact, well-muscled, and sexy as all get out with his piercing blue eyes and slicked-back blond hair. Steve McGarrett was pretty sure if he were a religious man, which he wasn't (having his family ripped from him at 15 had seen to that), he'd have to do 100 Hail Mary's just to atone for all the impure thoughts he had about Danny in a single day. And if you put the Seven Deadly Sins in front of Steve in the shape of Danny Williams (Steve may not be religious, but Danny had forced Steve to sit through his daughter Grace's catechism), Steve would give right in. Case(s) in point:

 **Sin 1: Sloth**

"Danny! Danny, open up, or I'm coming in!" Steve banged on Danny's door for the third time. Normally, Steve would just barge right in, but it was 2 am, so Steve thought knocking was a better idea. It wasn't so much that Steve was being polite; he was afraid of getting shot if he just let himself in. He was going to anyway if Danny didn't open the door soon; Steve had texted, called, and finally resorted to practically beating the door down knocking. Steve knew that Danny had only gotten home a couple of hours ago after an evening of beer, pizza, and a game at Steve's, but Steve didn't have a choice—an urgent case had come up, and the Governor wanted 5-0 on it, stat.

When there was still no answer, Steve used his key. He stepped into the dark house. Faint snores came from the direction of the bedroom, so Steve followed them to their source. He paused in the doorway. The moonlight shone through the partially-open blinds on the window and reflected off a thatch of blond hair, turning it to spun gold. That was all that was visible of Danny; the night was cool, so Danny was bundled up in the covers, only the top of his head revealed. Steve had to smile. His partner looked so cute like that. Not that Steve would ever tell Danny. He valued his head, thank you very much.

Steve approached the bed. He reached under the nest of covers and gently shook Danny's shoulder. "Hey, Danny, rise and shine. We have a case."

Danny mumbled incoherently and burrowed deeper. Steve shook him again, harder. "Danny, wake up!"

"Five more minutes," Danny said, obviously still mostly asleep.

God, he was adorable, hair all sleep-mussed, body curled into a little ball, voice slurred. Steve wanted nothing more than to crawl under the covers with Danny, gathering him in his arms and holding them while they both slept. He tamped that down fast. Danny was his partner, his friend. That was all. Anything else was inappropriate. Time to focus on the matter at hand.

Steve grabbed hold of the covers and yanked, exposing Danny to the cold air. Danny's eyes snapped open. "Hey, what did you do that for?"

"Duty calls," Steve said. "Up and at 'em."

Reluctantly, Danny swung his legs to the floor. "I hate you."

Steve couldn't help but grin, some of the fondness leaking out in his smile, he was sure. "I know."

 **Sin 2: Gluttony**

"Ooh, are those malasadas from Liliha's?" Danny's eyes lit up when he saw the pink box on the smart table, and he made a beeline for it. He reached in and immediately grabbed two.

Steve pulled the box away from his partner. "Hey, those are for the team."

"I'm part of the team," Danny said through a mouthful of pastry. Disgusting. Didn't Clara teach him not to talk with his mouth full?

" _Part_ ," Steve stressed. "Save some for the rest of us."

Danny swallowed, and Steve watched the muscles of his throat contract and relax. "Relax, SuperSEAL. There's got to be at least a dozen here. I'm not going to eat that many."

Steve was not reassured. "I've seen you eat a dozen by yourself."

"I'll contain myself," Danny promised. He shoved the rest of the first malasada into his mouth and moaned. The sound went straight to Steve's groin. God, Danny was sexy like this, eyes rolled back in bliss, long throat exposed, Adam's apple bobbing. A bit of cream decorated the side of Danny's mouth, and Steve just wanted to lick it up, to taste the mingled sweetness of the cream and Danny. Danny's tongue darted out to lick up the spot, and Steve felt his pants tighten.

Danny seemed to sense Steve staring at him. Blue eyes looked right into Steve's. "What? Did I not get it all?"

If only he knew.

 **Sin 3: Envy**

"I'll get the next round." Danny poked Steve in the side, sitting next to him in the booth. "Move over, you goof, so I can get out."

Steve complied, immediately missing the warmth of his partner next to him in the tight confines of the booth. Steve resumed his seat when Danny had left and watched the shorter man approach the bar. Danny shouldered his way in next to a tall, well-built man with sunstreaked blond hair. The man turned towards Danny, angrily, but Danny held his hands up in a placating manner, then stuck out his hand for the stranger to shake. He did, and the two exchanged words. Steve watched with narrow eyes as the man signaled the bartender with two fingers.

"Somebody's jealous," Lou observed.

Steve tore his eyes away from Danny, but not before he saw the detective shake his head "no" at the stranger's gesture. Good. "I'm not jealous," Steve protested.

"Uh-huh." Lou didn't look convinced. "You could just tell him, you know."

"Lou, there's nothing to tell," Steve insisted.

Lou still looked dubious. Fortunately, Steve was saved from further conversation by Danny's return with their beers. Steve stood up to let Danny slide back in. And if he sat maybe a little too close for just friends, well, what could he say? It was a small booth, after all.

 **Sin 4: Greed**

"Ha, that's Boardwalk and Park Place with hotels," Danny said, triumphantly, as he placed the buildings on the properties. "Just concede now, Steve."

"No way," Steve said. He studied the Monopoly board. He had the light blue properties, Baltic and Mediterranean, the railroads, and the utilities, but that was about it. He had two of the green properties, and he might be able to trade Danny for the third, but the blond would probably still have the upper hand.

"You might as well, Uncle Steve," Grace said. She'd already been driven bankrupt by her ruthless father. "Danno always wins."

"Not this time," Steve said, stubbornly. He rolled the dice. Naturally, he landed on Danny's property, fortunately one of the cheaper ones with no hotel. Danny made a grabby motion with his hand, and Steve reluctantly placed the bills in it.

Steve had to admit a competitive Danny was hot. He was tilted back in his chair, legs stretched out in front of him, oozing confidence. He was cocky as hell, and Steve loved it. It was a good thing Grace was there, or Steve wouldn't take responsibility for what he might do.

It was Danny's turn. He rolled, narrowly missing one of the few properties Steve had a hotel on and landing on one of his own. Steve cursed under his breath and cursed again when his roll landed him on Park Place.

"Hand it over, buddy," Danny said. Steve reluctantly counted out the funds but came up short.

"Ready to give up yet?" Danny asked, confident he'd won.

"Not yet. I can still mortgage my properties." Steve suited actions to words, mortgaging all but his two lowest properties to pay Danny.

Danny made a show of counting the money and let out a deep sound of satisfaction. "It's just a matter of time, babe."

Hearing "babe" in that voice laced with arrogance went straight to Steve's groin. He ignored it though—after all, a minor was present—and rolled the dice. He landed on chance and actually got a few bucks. Safe for another turn.

His luck held out when Danny landed on one of his remaining properties, and Steve managed to last another turn. Then, he landed on a high end property and had to hand over the last of his cash to Danny.

"Told you I always win," Danny said, smugly. He leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. All he needed was a cigar to smoke, and the image would be complete. Steve really hoped he wouldn't have to get up and put the game away because he was sure Danny would see just what he did to the SEAL. Steve was so fucked.

 **Sin 6: Pride**

"That's my girl!" Danny shouted, standing up and applauding madly as Grace went to the stage to accept her scholarship. Grace had scored high enough on her tests to earn a National Merit scholarship, and Danny couldn't be prouder. For that matter, neither could Steve and the rest of the ohana. They were all there to see it, and they all joined Danny in standing and clapping.

Danny sat down again. "I can't believe she did it. National Merit scholar and full ride to University of Hawaii."

Steve's heart burst with joy for his friend. He wanted to reach over and hug Danny and never let him go, but he settled for clapping him on the back. "She's a smart kid, Danny. Takes after her old man."

Danny scowled. "Rachel insists Grace got her brains from her."

Steve wanted to kiss the frown away. Damn Rachel, anyway, for making Danny doubt himself. "She's wrong. I'm not saying Rachel's stupid, but neither are you. Think of all the projects you've helped her with. She wouldn't be up there without you."

"I suppose you're right," Danny said, doubtfully.

"Of course I'm right," Steve said. "You're her dad, and you should be proud of who she's become under your influence."

Danny's chest puffed up at the reminder of his daughter's accomplishments. "Damn right I'm proud. I'm the proudest man in the whole world right now."

Steve was a close second.

 **Sin 6: Wrath**

Everybody knew Danny had a temper. He always complained about Steve going off half-cocked, but Steve was always quick to point out it was Danny who had driven through the streets of Honolulu with a man strapped to the hood of his car. The thing was, Danny was hardly ever angry on his own behalf; it was usually because he perceived some wrong to someone he loved.

Like now. Steve, Grace, Danny, and Charlie were walking down the street when a convertible full of teen-aged boys stopped for a light right across from them. They spotted Grace and started catcalling. Grace kept her eyes forward and kept walking, clearly uncomfortable, but Danny couldn't ignore the slight. He marched up to the car and grabbed the nearest teen by the front of his shirt. "That's my daughter," he growled. "I will not have some chauvinistic pig insult her with disgusting remarks."

The young man held up his hands. "Sorry!" he said.

Danny wasn't satisfied. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for calling your daughter names."

"Good," Danny said, letting go of his shirt. "Now, tell her."

The kid bravely looked Grace in the eye. "I'm sorry," he said.

Steve felt an outpouring of affection at his partner's selflessness. It was just like Danny to defend Grace's honor. It was one of the things Steve loved about Danny, his willingness to go to any lengths to protect the ones he loved. It made Steve determined to do the same for Danny, slaying all the dragons haunting his friend, his partner, and the love of his life.

Wait a minute—love of his life? Did Steve really think that? Oh, shit.

 **Sin 7: Lust**

When it came to Danny Williams, lust was the sin Steve was most often guilty of. Seeing Danny's dress slacks stretch over his ass when he bent over to pick something up. Watching water glisten on Danny's chest when they went surfing. Seeing Danny come out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

Steve stood stock still at the sight before him. He'd come by to pick Danny up to go surfing, and he must have caught his partner straight out of the shower. The sight took his breath away. Danny's hair was slicked back, but with water, not gel, and droplets rolled down his strong legs. Steve wanted to lick them up with his tongue, catching them at the bottom and following the trail up to the source. He traced the path with his eyes, noticing the towel was barely decent; it just reached around Danny's waist and gaped open in the front, barely covering his groin. Steve licked his lips at the thought of what was hiding under the towel.

"Earth to Steve." Danny's voice brought Steve back to reality, and he reluctantly ripped his eyes away from Danny's groin and up to his face. Something unfamiliar lurked in Danny's eyes, but Steve didn't have a chance to figure out what it was before Danny spoke again. "See something you like, babe?"

Steve was caught off guard at being called out. "Uh. . .no?" he said, but it came out more like a question.

Danny stepped closer. Steve's heart pounded as the object of his desire paused just out of reach. "See, Steve, I think you're lying. I think you see something you like very much."

Steve was torn between running and pouncing. He was afraid if he jumped Danny, he'd ruin their friendship. Still, it was pretty obvious Danny was coming on to him, and if Steve was brave enough to take the chance, he just might get all he ever wanted.

Steve decided to meet Danny's innuendo with one of his own. "What would you do if I did?" Steve asked. He was trying to make his voice husky and seductive, but his throat was too dry, and it barely came out at all.

Danny's eyes were dark. "I'd let you get a better view." Without warning, Danny stepped back. Steve was about to protest when Danny grasped the front of the towel and yanked, letting it fall to the ground.

Steve's mouth watered at the sight of Danny's cock, already half-hard. Steve wanted to take it in his mouth and suck it to full hardness. He wanted to hear Danny moaning his name as Steve went down on him. He wanted to take Danny into the bedroom, throw him on the bed, and enact every fantasy he'd ever had. "God, Danny, you're killing me," Steve moaned.

Danny smirked at him, clearly aware of the effect he was having on Steve. "Are you going to do something, or are you just going to stand there?"

That was all it took. Steve surged forward and captured Danny's lips in a kiss.

Later, they lay tangled together, sleepy, sated, and spent. Danny was drowsing against Steve's chest, and Steve stroked the blond head. If lust was an unredeemable sin, Steve would gladly rot in hell for all eternity just to have this for the rest of his life. He kissed Danny's head. "Love you, Danny."

Danny burrowed deeper into Steve's chest, voice barely audible. "Love you, too, Steve."

Yep, this sin was totally worth it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Pride's kind of weak, and Greed is just silly, but I hope you enjoy it.

A/N: Sorry it's been a while-I've been mostly focused on MacDalton for MacGyver over on AO3. Come see me-I'm StBridget there, too.


End file.
